The present invention relates to methods for selling, authorizing, collecting, distributing payments, and maintaining proximity services from a central location wherein the proximity services are provided at remote locations. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a proximity service provider system (PSPS) that allows users of Proximity service systems to sign up for the service, operators of proximity service systems to receive maintenance information, and owners of proximity service systems to get paid without having to have separate communication networks and methods to obtain these separate services. Proximity service systems require a person to be within predetermined close distances, such as 200 feet, to the proximity service systems in order to receive a service therefrom. Examples of proximity service systems are physical POS stations, ATM machines, toll gates, gas pumps, kiosks, pay phones, vending machines and parking meters to name a few.